


Room of Requirement

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's annoyed at Ron and Lavender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I didn't even bother proofreading

Hermione paced in front of the room of requirement, thinking the phrase ‘I need a quiet place to study’ as hard as she could. The door morphed in front of her into two large wooden doors carved in beautiful patterns. She breathed a sigh of relief and whispered a sincere thanks as she opened the door.

She had been coming to the room of requirement most days after classes to avoid Ron and Lavender’s sickening romance. She just couldn’t stand it, even if she didn’t have feelings for Ron it would still be annoying.

She walked into the room and immediately felt at home. The room had transformed into a library with all the same books as the library at Hogwarts. There was a beanbag just like the one she had at her parents’ house, where she would read a multitude of books every summer. There was an open window looking out on acres of freshly cut grass, but she was not drawn to look outside.

'I wish I could summon some marshmallows,' she thought as she settled into the beanbag, 'Stupid exception to Gamp's law.' She pictured a packet on the shelf of a store she frequented during the summer, whispering a spell hopefully. To her delight and amazement, one fell into her lap. 'Just this once,' she promised herself as she retrieved her textbooks, parchment and self-inking quill.


End file.
